I Lost Her
by Following Annabel Lee
Summary: We all know that the Cullen's have an impenetrable, unbreakable love for each other. But what if that unbreakable love suddenly becomes breakable and shatters everywhere, what if Carlisle lost Esme? Esme is killed and Carlisle is attempting to cope with this great loss. But he gets to see her one last time and say goodbye.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters! But this storyline tho ;D

Esme is killed and Carlisle is attempting to cope with this great loss. But he gets to see her one last time and say goodbye.

We all know that the Cullen's have an impenetrable, unbreakable love for each other. But what if that unbreakable love suddenly becomes breakable and shatters everywhere, what if Carlisle lost Esme?  
\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Carlisle sat alone in his room in the same spot he'd been in for the last three weeks. He hasn't spoken, he hasn't moved, he hasn't even blinked. If any humans had seen him like this they would probably assume that he was dead, and he most likely thinks that he should be. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. Carlisle would never be the same. Never.

"Carlisle?" Bella said softly as she slid the door open.

He did not even turn his head. "Yes Bella what is it?"

Bella slowly made her way in the bedroom and shut the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

Carlisle looked at her with pain in his eyes. "How would you feel?"

Bella nodded.

"I have something to show you."

Carlisle was clearly not in the mood, but obliged.

"What is it?" He spoke sadly.

Bella pause for a few seconds, trying to find the right words.

"It was Esme..she wants to see you."

Carlisle abruptly looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She- just look."

Bella expanded her shield around Carlisle.

CARLISLE P.O.V.

I felt Bella's shield surround my body and take me to what seemed like another world. It was completely dark, nearly pitch black. What could this be?

I slowly started coming to, I saw the outline of a door. A large white door. I hesitantly walked towards it slowly opened it peering inside, and was absolutely shocked when I saw who was on the other side.

"Esme" Carlisle's heart melted as he took in the sight of her.

She walked towards him smiling, the same smile she had given him everyday for the last 85 years.

"Carlisle." She spoke gently as they passionately kissed each other. After they broke apart Carlisle started crying.

"Don't cry." Esme said as she wiped the tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for." Esme sounded so reassuring.

"I'm your husband. When we got married I swore to protect you.." Carlisle continued to speak heartbreakingly "..and I lost you."

Esme put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Carlisle, darling, you didn't lose me. You could never lose me. We will always be together."

"I can't live without you.."

"Yes you can. And you will. Who else is going to take care of those crazy kids." She said trying to make him laugh.

He continued to take in her appearance. Esme now began to speak in a serious, but still very affectionate tone.

"Carlisle, I will always be in your heart, just like you'll always be in mine. I'll always be with you, I hope you know that."

Carlisle nodded and let out a slight smirk. Esme did too as she began seeing him start to accept her absence.

"You'll always be there..." Carlisle whispered.

Esme pressed her forehead to his.

"Always. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Carlisle and Esme kissed one last time as he began coming back.

His eye shot open. He saw Bella sitting on the bed next to him, she looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

For the first time in three weeks, he could tell the truth.

"Yes. I'm going to be okay."

He knows now. He knows that wherever Esme is, whether it's Heaven or afterlife or another dimension, that she was okay. Esme was okay, and that was all that mattered. That was the push he needed to be able to start accepting that she was gone...

Esme was gone.


End file.
